Ouran Acadamy
by Darkstarz42
Summary: Tamaki's dating Haruhi, Kyoya's even ruder, and there's a new girl at Ouran! Some CannonxOc. New chapters added often!
1. Enter, Anlu Kari!

Kari Anlu ran up to her older brother, Nasu, in a hurry. "Nasu, great news!" she squealed with joy, holding up a stack of papers. "I'm going to Ouran Academy!"

Anlu and Nasu walked into the headmaster's office. The man who stood before them bowed. "Ah, Kari Nasu, Kari Anlu! Please sit down!" Anlu and Nasu both sat, admiring how large and beautiful the room was. Neither on of them had ever seen a headmasters room so fancy before.  
"Hello, Suou-sensei," Nasu greeted headmaster."As you may have already figured out, I'm Nasu and this is my younger sister, Anlu." Anlu gave a shy wave to the headmaster, and Nasu scratched his head nervously.  
Mr Suou smiled at Anlu. "And how are you, miss?" Anlu brushed a few strands of her loose, chestnut hair behind her ear. "I'm, uh, very nervous." She admitted. "Well," the Headmaster said, "You don't need to be nervous. If you'd like, we can have someone show you around tomorrow." Anlu nodded and looked up at the headmaster. "Thank you, Sensei!"  
"Oh, Miss Kari?"  
"Yes, Sensei?"  
"You don't need to worry about buying a uniform at the moment-i know they're a bit pricey."  
"Okay,sir. Thank you."  
"And another thing..."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you mind if I speak to your brother for a bit?"  
Anlu shook her head. "Of course not!" Anlu began walking out of the room. "Feel to roam the school!"Mr. Suou added,"Class should just be letting out." The headmaster smiled and so did Anlu. She was just so exited to be at the world-renowned Ouran Academy.  
As Anlu walked around the halls, daydreaming of her Ouran days, she failed to notice two young boys ahead of her. she bumped into the red-headed on and fell to the floor. After a second, Anlu grasped what happened and looked up to see an outstretched arm coming from a kind-looking, red-headed boy. "Need a hand?" he asked. Anlu shook her head. "I'm so sorry! I was just walking and i guess i was daydreaming and-"  
"It's alright," the boy said."Say, who are you anyway?"  
"Who cares?" a black-haired boy said. The boys looked almost the same; but the expressions were completely different."Look, Kaoru,"the boy said,"She's obviously a commoner. That's right, huh?" The boys looked at Anlu, as if they were examining her, and she nodded. "Told you!" the black-haired boy said to the other one."So, what is a commoner like you doing here?" Anlu stood up, and, unsure what to do, introduced herself. "I-I-I'm Anlu Kari. I just enrolled here and-"  
"Ah!" the boys said in unison. "Your a smart commoner!" "Well," the red-head began, "My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. And this guy over here-" He pointed to the black-haired boy-"He's my twin brother, Hikaru Hitachiin."  
"Now, if you'll excuse us," Hikaru said, "We're late for our club meeting." Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm and they began to walk off, but Anlu stopped them. "A club?" she said, interested,"What kind?" The twins turned, and looked mildly annoyed. "What's it to you?" they growled, and continued walking.  
Anlu began to follow them. "I-I'm sorry, b-but I really like clubs, so..." The twins looked at each other evilly. "Well," Hikaru said,"I guess we can show you.." They began to run, and, at the same time, yelled, "If you can get there!"  
Instinctively, Anlu began running. She had always been a good runner, so she didn't have a hard time staying on their tails. After what seemed like hours, she heard two doors slam below a sign that read "Music Room 3"  
Anlu Playfully ran inside. "Found you!" she giggled, as the twins stared in amazement, and everyone else's eyes were on her as well.


	2. Arrival of the hosts!

Anlu looked at the five people, all staring at her. Anlu stood silently until a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy walked up to her.  
"Hello, Madam," he said, kneeling so that he could kiss her hand. "My name is Tamaki. Are you new?"  
Anlu nodded and walked past the kneeling boy, over to the twins."So this is your club?" she said, admiring the furnishings."It's beautiful!"  
Tamaki turned his back to Anlu and crawled up in the corner of the room.  
Another person stood up and walked over to Anlu. She had short, brown hair and hazel eyes.  
"Sorry about that," she apologized."Tamaki-sempai is a bit of an oddball. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."  
Anlu looked at the girl's uniform. "Haruhi, what are you wearing?"  
"The school uniform."  
"But it's the guys school uniform, and your obviously a girl..."  
Tamaki defensively stood in front of haruhi. "Don't you dare insult Haruhi! He's a man! A strong, manly man!"  
Haruhi patted his shoulder. "Tamaki-kun, it's okay, she already knows."  
"If you want," Anlu began,"I won't tell anyone. I swear."  
"Thanks a lot. So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Anlu Kari."  
Suddenly, the twins ran up to Anlu, still somewhat confused by the whole ordeal.  
"If I may ask," The One twin said. Kaoru, Anlu believed.  
"How did you find us?" The other finished.  
Anlu smiled. "Well, Im a pretty fast runner."  
"We can tell!"The twins said in unison.  
One of the other boys quickly stood up and walked toward Anlu. This boy was tall and slender, with black-rimmed glasses and neatly cropped black hair to match."It looks like we have another commoner."He joked. Anlu blushed, embarrassed about all of the 'commonor' remarks. Since she didn't respond, the twins began to speak.  
"Yeah, just like Haruhi!"  
The boy nodded and bowed. "Kyoya Ootori."  
Anlu smiled and Tamaki rushed up to Kyoya."Isn't she great, Kyoya?"  
"Well-"Kyoya began.  
"And she's so ladylike!" He gave a glance to Haruhi.  
"But Tama-"  
"Come on Kyoya, can we keep her? Please?"  
Anlu flinched. "K-keep?"  
Tamaki patted her head. "How'd you like to be a host?"  
"Host-ette," The twins corrected.  
"So this is...a host club?" Anlu asked.  
The boys all nodded as her brother, Nasu, came in.  
"There you are!" He said, taking Anlu's hand."I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
There was a long silence until tamaki began to speak. "Your so adorable, just like your sister! How would you like to be a host?"  
"A host?" Nasu asked, confused. "Like, the creepy kind?"  
"Yes! Well, no to the creepy, I think."Tamaki jumped."Anyway, I mean, look at you! Your shaggy brown hair, crystal-blue eyes, a smile nobody could resist!"  
"Come to think of it," the twins began,"He is a lot like Anlu!"  
"Well, thanks, i think,"Nasu said."But my high school years are over, and...well...other reasons..." Nasu looked down at his sister."Ready to go?"`  
Anlu nodded and waved to the host club. "Bye guys!"

As Anlu closed the doors to music room three, she began to daydream of what her years of Ouran would be like.

A/N:

Honey and Mori both aren't in this at the moment since they both graduated...Anywho, comment, fave, and enjoy!


	3. New Host, The Hostette!

"Attention everyone!" The teacher of class 2-A announced. "This is our new student, Anlu Kari." Anlu blushed, embarrassed to be in front of so many people."Now, Who would like to show Ms. Kari around?"  
A few people raised their hands, and among them, Anlu spotted Haruhi and the twins.  
"Mr. Fujioka? Would you be willing?"  
Haruhi nodde and patted the seat next to her.

"Alright, and this is the cafeteria," Haruhi said, pointing to a set of double doors. "The food's great, but expensive! Anyways, take this way back and you'll get to 2-a again in no time."  
Anlu nodded. "uhm, Haruhi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks a bunch."  
"No problem. I know from experience how easy it is to get lost here. Hey, you wanna come with me to the clubroom today?"  
"Sure..."  
Haruhi could tell anlu was unsettled. "Don't worry about those idiots, okay? They're just having fun. You shouldn't take them serious yet."  
Anlu giggled. "Thanks a lot, Haruhi-san!"  
"Not a problem. Now let's get going!"

The two girls ran until they reached the end of the long hallway.  
...And when Anlu opened the door,4 samurai's were waiting there!

"Welcome!" they all said in unison. Anlu cocked her head to the side.  
"So...this is a...host club?" Anlu asked, somewhat amused by the cosplay.  
Tamaki quickly ran to haruhi, pulling out a costume from an expensive-looking bag."Haru-chan! Look! Isn't it the cutest?"  
Haruhi nodded, grabbing the garment and walking to the changing room.

"So Tamaki-sensei, are you and haru-san dating?"  
His eyes began to sparkle. "Yes! We've been dating for two whole weeks!  
Anlu smiled. "That's wonderful!" She giggled, suddenly very happy.  
Tamaki was off daydreaming, but was quickly brought to reality when he looked down. "Anlu, what are you wearing?"  
Anlu looked down. She had her long white stockkings,scuffed, black mary janes, an ugly blue skirt, and a black turtleneck. "What's wrong with it?"  
"Well, it's...uh..."  
"Hideous." The twins finished for him. "Here, wear this." The boys handed Anlu a large bag and shoved her into the changing room.  
"Take this," Kaoru said.  
"B-b-but it's a guys uniform!"  
"But it's wearable," Hikaru interjected, "Unlike this..thing."  
Anlu put on the uniform angrily and ran out of the changing room.  
Anlu came out and the twins smiled. "You look..."  
"Adorable!" Tamaki finished, smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess you'd be a good host..." Kyoya hinted.  
Anlu shook her head. "No way. I'm not wearing a boy's uniform. I mean, Haruhi may be okay with it, but I couldn't. And I would never cut my hair!"  
Anlu pouted and began playing with her hip-length hair.  
"Please, fair dansel.."Tamaki began, but Anlu cut him off.  
"Please don't call me that.."  
Tamaki frowned, but quickly bounced up again with energy.  
"Very well.."Tamaki suddenly thought of an idea. "Anlu, there's no need for you to dress like a boy! Instead, you'll be our girl-host-who-is-not-disguised-as-a-boy! Or...Hostette,for course, we'll have to fix the way you dress..."  
Anlu shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no."  
Tamaki dashed to the corner of the room and sulked.  
_Great, I made him cry._  
Anlu tried to confort him. "I'm sorry, Tama-san, I'm just-I'm Not wearing anything Girly, either."  
Kyoya grabbed anlu's hand and walked her outside. "A word?"  
"But I-" He gave anlu a chilling glance. "O-Okay..."  
"First off, I would like to inform you that Tamaki is in relation to the Suou family, and if you upset him...Well, you , you may want to rethink a bit."

"K-kyoya, I know what you're getting at, but I...I..." Anlu tried to think of something clever.  
Kyoya bagan to walk out, his smile resembling that of the devils. "Are you coming?"  
Anlu frowned and walked inside.  
"Tamaki-sama?" She cringed as she said her next words. "I...I guess I can join the host club..."  
Tamaki smiled. "YAY! Hm, I wonder if Hani and Mori will approve of you..?"  
"Hani and mori?"  
Kaoru nodded. "Two hosts that graduated recently."  
"Yeah, thay still visit pretty often." Hikaru finished.  
"Well," Anlu said happily, "I'd love to meet them one day!" Anlu smiled and secretly hoped Hani and Mori weren't as weird as Tamaki!


	4. First Day?

A/N~

I know lots of people won't like this since it's OcxCannon, But to those of you who are reading, Thank you so much!

The next day at school, Anlu walked into the host club, dreading what was to come. Her uneasiness grew worse when she saw the club member's outfits.

"What is...I..." All of the boys(and haruhi) were wearing strange...gothic?...Outfits. Their hair was brushed to the side and they sported large, black chockers.

"Evening, Anlu." The twins said in unison. "How do we look?"

Anlu face-palmed and whispered "oh god" underneath her breath.

"Anlu!" Tamaki giggled crazily as he pulled out a frilly, black, dress."How do you like it?"'

"it's...alright..." Anlu forced the words from her lips."Why..?"

"It's your new cosplay!" Kaoru said.

"I thought it was for Haruhi, Tono..." Hikaru sighed.

Anlu frowned at the thought that she was unwanted. "I guess...i'll just put it on..." Anlu murmured as she walked away.

Kaoru jabbed his brother in the ribs. "Somethimes, brother, You can just be plain stupid."_ Someday, you have to realize people's emotions aren't just toys-you can't treat them like garbage._

When Anlu walked out of the changing room, The twins ran up to admire the dress. Tamaki smiled and began to laugh. "You look so cute Anlu-chan!" Haruhi even managed to smile a bit as she looked into tamaki's eyes. "is this...The new family, Senpai?"

"I guess it is!" Tamaki realized Anlu didn't comprehend, and reworded. "I'm The father of the club, so that means my haruhi would be mommy. That would make Kyoya Older brother, The younger twins...and now, the sister!"

"Hmmmm," anlu thought for a minute, and began to blush. "That's one way to look at it!" Suddenly, the doors of music room three opened, and a roar of chatter filled the room.

"Who's she?"

"She's a commoner, right?"

"Disgusting!"

Anlu sighed, realizing theese girls would drive her crazy.

Suddenly, a mean-looking redhead walked into the room._What would someone like him be doing in the host club?_ Being polite, she decided to talk to him. "H-hello sir, And welcome to the host club!" Anlu extended her arm. "I'm Anlu Kari, the newest host-ette!" The boy shook her and and smiled akwardly."R-r-ritsu kasa-noda."_Thank god-I've actually got this host thing down!"_

_ "_Is Fujioka here today?" Ritsu blushed as Anlu walked him towards Haruhi. "Enjoy your time at the host club," Anlu smiled while walking away from the cute pair.

"The hostette is realy getting into this, isn't she?" Kyoya remarked.

Anlu stuck her tounge out at him. "I am not! I'm just determined to do my best at everything!"

"Just...just be sure you're happy, Anlu." Kyoya actually seemed sincere for a change. "That way, we can start selling Anlu-themed items as well."

She frowned, but then saluted the older boy. "Can do, sir!" Anlu walked off, just in time o see Hikaru and Kaoru's big scene. Hikaru suddenly took a stick of pocky and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hikaru," Kaoru frowned,"You at the last stick of pocky..."

"We can share, Kaoru..." Hikaru tilted his brother's head up to face him.

"Hi-Hikaru...!" The boy looked unaware of the situation.

"Kaoru...I'll always share with you..." Their lips almost touched between the stick, and the both smiled.

Anlu Gagged as the crowd cheered. It was strange to see the boys act like that, and she didn't realize why it was so wondered what the other boys were up to, and she turned around to Tamaki's table.

"My heart aches to understand the meaning of this world...but when i'm around you, my broken heart mends...;" The woman beside him almost fainted and Tamaki looked over to Haruhi with a 'was that okay?' look. But Haruhi paid no attention as she talked to Mr. Kasanoda. Tamaki pouted and returned to impressing the girl beside him.

Anlu rolled her eyes and returned to her spot with Kyoya. Suddenly, two strange figures walked inside...

A/Nz;

zoh noez! Who could they be? Sorry, i fail at suprises!

Peace, ~Darky


End file.
